


Red

by craigtucker250



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, POV Tweek Tweak, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtucker250/pseuds/craigtucker250
Summary: Translation from spanish//Tweek was highso was CraigFluff and making out ensues.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 15





	Red

You saw red. Red like the sight of a bull. Then blue and green, the rainbow before your eyes. Puffy and watery eyes. But you weren't crying. You were smiling like an idiot and your legs were moving by themselves.

"Craig, come here," you whispered. Craig was already there, by your side, from the beginning, he never moved from there. You smile.

"Easy," Craig says, and he puts a hand on your restless knee that goes up and down like an amusement park ride. Craig's hand is warm and chills run down your spine, bringing bluish pleasure. You bite your lips, strong very strong but you don't realize it, they are dry and numb.

"Oh my God, Craig," you exclaim for no apparent reason but what did it matter? The aforementioned looks at you under his thick eyebrows and his hand begins to caress the curvature of your thigh. “Ah… “ A sound comes from between your lips without being able to control it and you smile like a fool and you can't control it either. You can't control anything, least of all Craig's warm hand stroking your thigh suggestively.

Craig approaches your neck, slowly you feel his breath on your skin, bristling the hairs on the back of your neck and you close your eyes. You feel Craig's chuckle just before you feel his dry lips cling to the skin on your neck. Slow very slow pampering your skin, giving soft kisses that within the thickness of your mind felt like the paws of a puppy. You start laughing at such an occurrence, and you realize how relaxed you feel. Laughing while Craig breathes from your skin, while thousands of colored dots cross your eyelids and form abstract figures that your brain never tires of interpreting. You laugh as you feel Craig's hand firmly grasp your knee and Jesus, you can't stop laughing. You open your eyes and Craig looks at you, he looks at you with his reddish eyes and you realize that he laughs too.

“You're an idiot” he whispers close to your ear, you barely hear him over your laughter that sounds desperate and shrill. Craig's breath is hot and the rose with your ear makes you shiver. You stop laughing and with salty droplets in your eyes you look at your idiot companion, you smile at him like a fool, you know it from the way Craig looks back at you, smiling at you with his slanted eyes. You feel your stomach warm. You also feel the sudden urge to sit on his lap, and you do so awkwardly with your arms languidly encircling his neck and your knees nestled on the rug in Craig's room, as your body relaxes over his. Craig stiffens at your sudden change in position but he does nothing but put his hands on your back.

“What are you thinking?” You ask slightly waving your lashes leaving a pink veil in the air.

“In how colorful your freckles are” Craig responds looking at you from below and his rough fingers brush your cheek gently. You laugh.

“Liar”

“It's true, they look in all colors: green, purple, yellow, blue ... It's cute.”

"Are you high or what?" And you laugh out loud when you know the answer beforehand. Yes, he was high and so were you! You're an idiot Tweek, and you laugh.

“Stop laughing” Craig's face sinks between your chest that rose and fell due to the laughter and you feel his strong arms hug you, close, very close.

“I feel ... free” you sighed after calming your laughter a bit “As if I could do anything, you know, as if everything were possible. Is it too _cliché_?” You said full of a vitality unknown to both of you, while your arms closed around the head of Craig. You've never felt so close to someone in your entire life, although of course, you've spent your life avoiding human contact, but not with Craig. Craig is totally different from the rest of the world and with him you have always left your self-imposed norms.

Craig's restless hands creep under your shirt and you jump at the sudden touch that warms your skin to the immediate touch. You think your heart will come out of your rib cage and you can hear the  _ ba-boom _ of it inside your skull. But you feel Craig smile on your chest and a sudden drowsiness of calm floods you like a blanket. An eye on your forehead opens suddenly and you feel the enlightenment come to you: if Craig was happy you’ll be happy too, or so you think. You would later realize how cheesy that was, but during this moment nothing seemed to be truer than this new fact that was being revealed before you.

His hands go up and move intrepid and curious through your body, suddenly you feel them on your stomach and then on your thighs, you squirm at each touch and you can't help but close your eyes with pleasure, it felt incredible good, the fingers rough Craig over your skin that prickled at the sudden change in temperature. Everything felt brilliantly intense and his pampering was blazing fire.

You feel the fire in your mouth, burning your tongue and leaving it dry. You need moisture, you need to put out this fire, and you desperately search for Craig's mouth, firmly set his jaw and bring your lips together in a longed-for encounter. Tongues do not take long to find each other and they find each other awkwardly, colliding with teeth, it is a kiss with little preparation, little practical execution and not very nice to observe, but the passion was abundant and your intentions were clearly to put out the fire, but sadly Craig's lips only managed to worsen it. Shit.

You end the suffocating kiss and take off your shirt, Craig helps you in the process and you see how he looks at you with the eyes of a hungry animal.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a whole story unfinished, I promise I'm writing but I'm very slow uwu  
> Meanwhile enjoy this little one-shot I wrote a long time ago when I used to smoke a lot of weed lol


End file.
